


Lahote's Swan

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: If you told me 2 years ago that I would find my mate in a vampire loving human I would've beat the living shit out of you. Funny thing was she never loved the vampire anyway. The night Bella goes missing in the woods, she isn't the only one in the forest.(This was previously posed on Fanfiction.net July 27th 2015)





	1. Soul Bond

AN:I just have so many ideas running through my head for stories and I HAVE to write them down. I'm still going to finish my other's but I just have so many ideas! So here's another one. Paul and Bella of course. This whole story will be written in 1st person POV and mostly Paul's and maybe Sam once in a while.

Ppov

I wrapped my arms around my mate nuzzling her neck as she giggled. I sighed into her neck in complete bliss and contentment. If you told me 2 years ago that I would find my mate in a vampire loving human I would've beat the living shit out of you. Funny thing was she never loved the vampire anyway.

2 years ago

A howl pierced through the air making me jump out of bed as anger coursed through me through the pack bond. Sam was pissed. I ran out my back door taking my shorts off in the process. Shaking, I let the phase take over me transforming my hands into paws and body into a wolf.

( **Sam,** _Paul_ , _ **Jared**_ )

**_Sam what is it?_ **

Sam's mind was so jumbled it was hard to hear what he said and his anger so strong.

**Bella Swan is missing..she went with that leech in the woods and hasn't come out.**

**_Is she-?_** Jared didn't want to finish his sentence, for sure she was dead or worse.

To be brutally honest I didn't give a rats ass about the leech lover, and I really didn't want to spend my day off looking for her.

Sam growled at me as I caught up with him.

**She's still a human being. Now Jared take the East side of the woods, Paul West side, and I'll take the South side. If you see her, take her home and if you see leech...kill it.**

With that we all split our different ways.

I trotted through the woods searching for the Swan girl.

She was so pale and quiet. Who would want to date a leech anyway? Just thinking about it made me angry. I smelled no scents in the area, but I kept trotting on.

I do hate her, but I am a man and she is indeed a female. The leech had good taste but she would be nothing more but a leech lover.

I was trotting around for maybe 5 minutes when a scent wafted towards me. It was sweet and mouthwatering.

I followed it to a small clearing (not Edward's). That was the only scent in the area, and as I followed it around into a small circle, my paw stepped on something shiny and silver.

I looked at it closely and noticed the letters I.M.S. What the hell? I think Swan's name is Isabella.

I might not like her but what the hell was she doing way out here? This was way beyond Forks and the leeches home.

I picked it up with my mouth and I snapped my head up as a twig snapped somewhere in the woods.

I growled as the scent of leech hit my nose. I heard as it walked towards me and my ear twitched. I bared my teeth toward the trees and snarled.

I could hear as Sam and Jared came running to my location. Out of the woods came a vampire with red eyes. African American.

I felt Sam and Jared flank my side and bare their teeth at the leech. His eyes went wide but he didn't move to take a step backwards nor towards us.

He then started started to speak. "I mean no harm. But I need your help." I scoffed and I noticed he held someone in his hands. A human. How come I didn't hear a heart beat? As I listened the heart beat was actually kind of faint.

We all growled, and he gulped.

"Victoria be here soon, and with the Cullen's gone she's in more danger than she was with them. I'm asking if you will protect her, I will leave and never return."

He had a heavy Italian accent and he slowly leaned down and put the human down. With my eye sight, the human indeed was a girl and very pale.

To be honest ivory pale. And that scent wafted through again. Sam growled as the leech bent down to touch the human. "Where is her necklace?"

I froze as he asked that question and his eyes snapped to my mouth. My eyes snapped down to the girl. Seems the Swan girl found us rather than us finding her.

"Just make sure you return it. She's very fond of it." We all watched as the vampire left.

**_Aren't we going to kill it?_ **

**No, trail him. We need to get her out of the cold. I'll take her back to my place. Charlie's is too far from here. And find out who this Victoria is.**

Sam unphased and picked her up. Jared and I could her the sharp intake of breath she took.

I trotted over to Sam for him to take the necklace from my mouth and I heard the leech lover gasp and I couldn't help but look down at her.

My eyes connected with hers and in that one glance something changed. I saw and felt nothing but her. I felt her pure shame and emptiness and terror, and I knew what happened.

But it didn't feel anything like what Sam and Jared experienced. But it was heavy, thick.

And I tore my eyes away from her and looked at Sam with pleading eyes, to tell me that what just happened didn't. Instantly he knew what I wanted, and shook his head no.

For a second I was relieved but hurt that I was relieved to not be tied to the leech lover. But Sam shattered my relief even more.

"It's different. It's called a soul bond." I growled as he told me those words. A soul bond was so much stronger than an imprint, but why did it have to be her?

On the broken, sad lee-, no brave, sad girl. As I looked at her once more I knew why. She was what I needed.

She balanced me out and needed me and I'm sad to admit that I needed someone too. I just didn't expect it to be her. I can't hate her, but I can't like her either.

I don't know how to feel about her. I'm angry that fate decided she was my destined one but confused on what I should do.

Jared gave a wolf smirk at my thoughts. Guess Swan is going to get a nice healthy dose that is Paul Lahote.

With that, Jared and I raced off following the scent of the leech. God he reeked.


	2. Intentsions

**Spov**

I carried Bella with ease walking through the woods.

When Billy called saying Bella went into the woods with Cullen, I freaked thinking she was dead or worse. One of them.

When the leech asked for our help, I thought for sure it was a joke. That it was a sick twisted game. But he put her down and left.

I looked down as Bella shifted in my arms mumbling something along the lines of silver or grey.

My wolf recognized the new presence of a pack member when I looked at her. She would be the omega, brave and loyal to us all.

She was the most valuable among us all but more so that she was destined to be with Paul. As soon as he looked at her, I knew it was different from what Jared and I experienced.

And I knew she was in for a ride.

**Ppov**

Jared and I followed the sickly sweet smell outside of La Push and along the Forks boarder near Port Angeles. I looked towards Jared as the leech moved down an alleyway following two guys.

We unphased pulling on our cut-offs,and walked out of the trees towards the street. Walking, we could hear grunts and groans and we watched as the leech drained a guy who was holding a gun to some old man. I winced as I heard the guy gagging on his own blood. The two guys that walked here were knocked out.

The leech stalked towards the old man and Jared growled out. I was behind the leech in a mili-second ready to tear him to pieces. "I'm not going to eat him."

I glared at him and had to hold myself together when he got closer to the man. The leech started crooning to the old geezer.

"You're alright. I won't hurt you. You will forget everything that happened here tonight and you won't remember my face. Do you understand?"

The old man nodded. "Go home." The old an looked dazed as he stood and walked passed me.

I chuckled as his old raspy voice ground out, "Put on a shirt young man." I almost busted out laughing as he told Jared the same and added something a long the lines of wanting people to get hurt looking at our naked chest.

I heard the leech chuckled and looked at him. He was clean. Not a drop of blood. I leaned against the alley wall with Jared next to me.

"You said some things before you left. You said the girl was in more danger than she with the Cullen's and that Victoria is coming. What did you mean?"

The vampire looked around before telling us to follow him. I shook my head. "Nobody is going anywhere. The sooner you get done, the sooner we can all get the fuck out of here and go home."

"The day I met Bella was in a baseball field. The Cullen's were playing baseball. What vampires play baseball? But anyway, we wanted to just have some fun, well I did.

Victoria and James her mate wanted a chase and they found their game. I have a gift, I can tell you the intentions of a person by looking at them."

I stored this information for later.

"The Cullen's protected Bella, at least that's what it looked like. But it was a cover, for us and for the girl. The leader wanted to have a coven member with a closed mind.

His mate wanted a daughter from Bella. The big one and the two blonds had nothing to do with anything dealing with her. The pixie looking one wanted something from her, I couldn't tell but whatever it was, was huge. And Edward, well let's just say his intentions weren't well."

I growled at this new information but I asked about golden boy's intention. "So what was his intention?" The leech looked wary for a moment before answering.

"I couldn't get a good read, but I learned of the game Victoria and James wanted to play. So, I went to Bella to warn her. To get her away.

The poor girl was on the floor crying and I asked her what was wrong. "She told me that she never remembered anything he said but after the game she realized that he's been dazzling her, keeping her from remembering anything that ever happened.

Like remembering that they were vampires.

She was terrified of them.

Edward then came in and she was terrified. He warned me if I ever came back he'd kill me.

Edward wanted full and total submission from Bella. When Bella ran lat spring, James was killed and now Victoria wants revenge. Mate for a mate she says.

I found Bella on the ground and I knew someone needed to protect her. So, I came to where I knew you'd find her scent and waited."

I hummed. I might of looked calm, but on the inside I was pissed. The fucker laid a hand on my mate. "She's you're mate yes?"

I growled at him and nodded. "Take care of her." He told me, and I growled more and pushed him into the wall. "Why the hell do you care about her? What are your intentions?"

**Jared's Pov**

I watched as Paul's wolf was close to the surface. He was ready to tear the leech to pieces. His eye were yellow as he spoke. He growled as he spoke to the leech,

"Why the hell do you care about her? What are your intentions?" He was so mad. I would be too knowing that my now mate used to run with vampires and that the so called vampires used her.

The leech spoke and I was shocked. "I just want to keep her safe. She's been pushed into our world and there is no one left to protect her, but you."

The leech looked at me then and his vibrant red eyes were creepy. "Like with the old man, Edward did the same thing to Bella. Dazzled her."

Paul backed up slowly and looked at the vampire. "Leave and never come back." I growled at him. Being so close to him was getting to me.

The leech nodded, and disappeared from sight. I let out a breath of relief and un-tensed my muscles. I clasped a hand on Paul's back smirking at him as we walked back towards the woods.

"C'mon Paul. Let's go see your woman." I laughed as he growled at me and phased. I phased with him and he nipped at my hind legs.

**You know you want to see her.**

_**Shut up Jared.** _


	3. Swan

**Ppov**

I was lost in my thought's as I thought about what to do with this soul bond. I could fight it, but in all honesty I want Swan.

And if you think this is anything remotely close to imprinting you are clearly wrong my friend.

A soul bond is the total opposite of an imprint. An imprint is seeing someone for the first time and then being anything they want, do anything they want. Like a fucking  _servant._

Jared will never admit it but he doesn't want Kim. You can tell by looking at him. She asks so much of him and I can't stand it. The imprint is clouding his vision.

If you fight an imprint, yeah it hurts but if you fight a soul bond it can kill you and your mate. I'm not going to risk a little hatred over something I can't control.

I'll admit that I did hate Swan but my wolf side was so close to the surface, so animalistic, and when we looked down at her I could see deep into her soul.

Seeing her very emptiness inside and my wolf just..wanted her. To make her..better. And after everything I learned tonight she needed it.

A Soul Bond is a bond only between a few. It's so strong it's crippling. The wolf knows an immediate connection to his mate and feels exactly what she feels, and knows exactly what she needs.

Your soul immediately attaches to theirs and it's like a cord is pulling you towards them, but the thing is, you have a choice.

A choice to want it, a choice to choose if it's what you want. Well for the mate that is. They have a choice.

You're not forced to grovel at the knees and do what someone tells you. It's completely my choice as well, but there's only one problem. The council.

They don't believe in the Soul Bond. If not, then why the hell have it written in the archives? They don't believe in it because the person that had the soul bond was mated with an outsider and that's exactly what's happening now.

And you know what the funny thing is? I'm a descendant to the man. History just seemed to repeat himself.

I already knew that once the elders get word they'll want to see me and maybe Swan. Thinking of Swan, might as well go check on my little mate.

* * *

I broke through the trees and up to Sam and Emily's. The smell of food in the air. God I loved her cooking. I listened as I heard Sam trying to get my mate to eat.

Well that's about to change. I strode through the door like I owned the place. I walked up behind Emily to get a glimpse of her cooking. "Smell's good Em."

And like I knew she would, she jumped in the air spinning to glare at me as she spun with the wooden spoon in hand. "Paul Lahote! You scared me half to death!"

She said holding her hand to her heart. I licked the spoon getting a taste of what she was cooking. Sweet mama, sooooooo good.

"Hey!" She scolded hitting me with it and I feigned hurt. I bent down and kissed her cheek telling her, her food was good, and that I was sorry for scaring her.

She just mumbled a few words at me but smiled anyway. Emily was like a mom and sister rolled into one. She was sweet and kind and perfect for Sam. Imprint or not.

I know Sam still regrets everything that went down between him, Leah and Emily but I know Leah will find someone.

There's a soft side under her bitchiness. I've only met her a few times and let me tell you, she is a bitch but can you blame her?

I walked down the hallway listening to Sam's voice trying to coax Bella. "Bella, you need to eat.." He ground out frustrated.

Sam sighed exasperated. I walked in seeing Sam holding a plate in front of Bella. "Need help Sam?" I asked and my voice startled my mate as she jumped in the air.

I chuckled, as her eyes stayed completely on me. I sniffed in her scent, and sighed. She smelled like heaven.

"Not eating Swan? C'mon it's not going to kill you. If anything Emily's cooking is like fucking amazing." I murmured towards her. Her eyes guardedly watched mine. I knew she was trying to figure out if she could trust me.

Slowly, she took the plate from Sam and started eating. That's my girl. I wonder if after she eats would be a good time to lay all this out to her.

Sam slowly stood glancing at us quickly before leaving.

There's many things that I am. I'm sexy, of course. I'm angry and can be an asshole but I'm not a person that lets a chance pass by and this is a one in a life time chance.

I'm going to lay it all out for her. Tell her what I know and what she needs to know. And letting her know she's my mate is something I have to do.

I watched her every move and even Sam popped in from time to time, his wolf worried for our newest pack member. I could quickly tell he'd get attached to her.

He's attached to all of us in some way. Jared looks up to him like a brother and to me he's a friend I can trust, who I can count on and if I had to trust someone with Bella's life, it would be Sam.

I watched as Bella finished and she looked at me. She was so quiet. She cocked her head to the side. I mimicked her and laughed as she glared at me.

"There's some reason I'm here." She stated. I nodded and waited for her to continue as I knew she had more so say.

"Laurent brought me to you didn't he?" I quickly recalled the leech and nodded. I don't know why I was quiet but I needed to hear what she had to say.

"You're wolves aren't you?" She asked quietly. I nodded, and asked, "How did-?" A howl in the distance cut me off and I stood quickly.

"Duty calls Swan." I kissed her lips and heard Bella's gasp. I smirked and ran out of the house with Sam and Jared next to me.

Who's the lucky fucker this time?


	4. New Member

**Ppov**

I ran alongside my brothers in wolf form racing to our newest pack member.

This isn't something I'd wish on anyone but I can't say I don't enjoy it. It helps balance out my anger...sometimes.

The only thing is that we didn't have a choice in this. But we all embraced it as our heritage but the fucked up thing is that we had to give up school.

Sam and I already graduated but Jared was still a junior and with the whole wolfing out thing, school was hard and with our families not able to know that added to more problems.

The council didn't give us the education we needed or at least help us. Jared's mom thinks he's doing drugs, but what parent wouldn't?

Your son was a straight A-B student and then their grades slips, they drop out of school, and then come home at odd hours.

I just wish someone was there to help him, but he's got Sam and I. And we don't get much money just the monthly stipend they give us.

We deserve more than that. We're risking our asses every fucking day, and especially when the Cullen's were here.

When I phased I had no one and nothing to worry about. My dad walked out on my mom when I was young and 2 years ago when I was sixteen, my mom did the same.

But now I do have someone to worry about. I was brought out of my thoughts by the panicked thoughts of...fuck... Jacob Fucking Black.

_**What? What's going on?! How is this possible?! Please tell me I'm dreaming... (Jacob)** _

**No Jacob this is not a dream. (Sam)**

_**What do you mean? (Jacob)** _

**The legends are true dude. We turn into wolves. (Jared)**

**It's our job Jacob to protect the people of La Push. (Sam)**

_**What?! I don't want this!** _

Neither did we pup (Paul)

I wasn't stupid. I knew how he felt about Swan.

**Jacob think of happy thoughts. Something that calms you.**

I almost growled and attacked Jacob as I saw him think of Swan. Images of her.

But I did see the conversation about how she felt about him and that he was nothing but a brother to her. I had to hide a smirk at that.

Sam also noticed what Jacob thought of.

**I'll have to talk to him about that.**

No shit Sam.

We watched as Jacob unphased naked as the day he was born. Sam unphased and handed Jacob a pair of cut offs.

I unphased as well, Jared following suite standing next to me.

"Anger is usually the emotion that triggers the phase, so what had you angry?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was listening to my dad talk to Charlie Swan about Bella went with that Edward guy in the woods and I just became really angry. My dad pushed me outside and I got angrier and then this happened."

Sam nodded and then Jacob's eyes got really wide. "Wait Bella! And The Cullen's!" Jacob proceeded to move and I blocked his path.

"She's fine Jacob and The Cullen's are gone." Sam soothed. I rolled my eyes. "W-were they?"

"Vampires?" I growled finishing his sentence. He nodded and looked angry all over again. "Hey, calm down. With you being a new wolf, you can't be near humans. So Jared will show you the ropes. Tomorrow you come to my house and we'll tell you everything you need to know and a bonfire is tomorrow as well."

Jacob started to protest and I couldn't hep the growl this time. "But Bella.." He started. "Is none of your concern." I growled.

"What's your problem?" Jacob sneered at me and I growled. Oh you have no idea. I thought.  **"Enough you two!"** Sam alpha ordered us both, and I stopped growling immediately, the order taking over quickly.

"Jared go on and show Jacob what he needs to know." Jared nodded and phased. It took Jacob a minute but he too followed after.

"Paul c'mon. I have a feeling this is going to be an issue."

* * *

I paced Sam's front yard. I had no idea Jacob's...erm  _feelings_  ran this deep. And I wasn't worried by any means. I was just pissed.

"Paul. Just calm down. Maybe we can work something out. Just...go talk to Bella. You two were in the middle of a conversation.

As he said her name I was already walking up the steps. I walked in to see Bella and Emily laughing at some tv show.

"Hey Paul." Emily said to me. I smiled and kissed her cheek as she walked pass whispering, "I'll leave you two alone then." I walked over to the couch and sat next to my mate. Hmmmm how to do this?

I decided to start where we left off. "So Swan, how did you know about us?" I ran my eyes over her taking in every inch of her. My eyes settled on hers as she bit her lip.

"The Cullen's let a few things slip and knowing Laurent I know he's told you what's happened.

Edward sometimes forgot to... _dazzle_ me and I knew who he was talking about when he spoke to Carlisle. The La Push tribe.

Of course it's going to be the shirtless guys that walk around looking over everything and everyone."

"And you're not scared?" I asked. "No. If Laurent waswilling to trust you, so can I." I hummed. Something was nagging at me though.

"What's with you and that leech anyway?" I had to stifile a growl. Bella cocked her head to the side trying to think.

"Well, when Victoria came Laurent was already willing to protect me. Jasper the one that could feel emotions could feel a type a father and daughter bond between us. Just like me and my dad. And I knew I could trust him. He helped me. We wont be seeing him again. You didn't kill him right?"

She asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew I should be a little pissed about her protectiveness over the leech but I can't help but want to thank the fucker. He saved my mate so he was in my debt.

"No he ran off after he told us about how The Cullen's felt for you. If they felt for you that way, like you being their most prized possession why did they leave?"

"That's the funny thing. They were called to Italy and they left me here. They say they're going to return, but I doubt it. Vampire royalty is in Italy."

I hummed soaking up this information knowing Sam was in the kitchen listening to every word.

"Bella do you believe in soul mates?" I asked straight to the point. She looked confused for a moment.

"Might as well. Vampires and wolves exist so why not? Why?" Well here goes nothing.

I explained everything to her about imprints and soul bonds explaining the differences. I watched as her face showed different emotions.

"So in the woods? You were the gray wolf? That feeling of..safety was from you?" I nodded staying quiet. I watched her every move. How she played with her hand,

it her lip, all of it. "So I'm your mate?" "Yes, but I'n not going to force you into anything. If you don't want this tell me and we can be friends.

But if you want this. You want me. And know I do want you. I can feel you wherever you are and feel your every emotion."

I reached my hand out and stroked her face, and my wolf happily growled at the fact that she leaned into my touch.

"There will be no denying it is there? The pull?" She asked. "No." I whispered watching her face. The pull is so strong to her. I couldn't help but nuzzle my nose into her neck.

"Okay." She whispered. "Okay?" I asked a little confused. She looked at me and smiled. "If you say you want me and there is no denying I want you. I accept it."

Well this was easy. I kissed her. Hey if your mate says she want to be with you then yeah, I'm going to kiss her. I laughed as she gaped again.

"C'mon Swan let's get you something to eat. I'll take you home after."


	5. You're Family

I glanced at Swan every so often to make sure she ate. Emily sat next to Sam eating half of what we could.

"So Bella, you accepted the bond?" Sam asked after stuffing a spoonful of food in his mouth.

Bella nodded at him giving me a smile. I gave her a wink in return. I looked at Sam as I sensed the seriousness in him.

"Bella you are now pack. Family. Being Paul's mate makes you pack. We protect family." Though they were short words I heard the meaning and emotion behind them.

Bella and Emily had tears in their eyes. I smiled at Swan and leaned down to whisper in her hear. "It's true Swan. You're pack."

Thinking of pack...dammit Jacob. As if Sam could read my thoughts his eyes widened. Bella looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" Emily asked looking at his face.

"Um Jacob phased today." Sam murmured gauging her reaction. My eyes roamed over her face. "He still have feelings for me?" She sighed.

"Yes. When we phase, it's hard to turn human. So we usually think of something that makes us happy. I think of Emily.

This morning he thought of you. I know Jacob wont take you being Paul's mate very well. But he's going to have to know.

A pack member should not come between a mated pair, and I don't want it to cause problems." Sam said.

Bella nodded and looked to me. "I only like him like a brother. I just don't see him that way, never have."

"I know Swan. But come on. Let me get you home." I stood helping her up as well. "Thank you Emily. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow?" Bella asked Em.

"You don't have to ask Bella. And there's a bonfire anyway for new pack members and imprints. Though you're different from an imprint you're still pack.

Oh and bring Charlie with you. I know Billy has been dying to see him."Emily gushed as she hugged my mate.

They quickly exchanged numbers and I walked out with Bella behind me. "Sam you mind if I take your truck?" Sam shook his head and I got in with Bella and drove off.

* * *

The drive was short and I answered questions Bella asked me about the pack and myself. I told her of Alpha position and how Sam's very protective of his family and Emily.

I pulled up at the tiny white house to see Chief Swan pacing the porch. "Ready Swan?" All she did was nod and we got out. As soon as he saw us, his face changed from all different colors and I thought he was going to pass out.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He flew down the few steps and brought her into a hug. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly scanning her for injuries. I didn't know what to do, so I waited patiently.

"I'm fine dad." She whispered hugging him back. Finally his eyes settled on me. "You must be Paul." He stuck his hand out still holding Bella close.

I shook his hand and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Sam called and told me you'd be bringing her home. And I can't thank you enough for finding my daughter."

I could hear the emotion in his voice and I was thankful for finding the girl myself. Well sort of..well finding her necklace to be exact.

"No problem sir." Charlie shook his head, "Call me Charlie son." I nodded giving Bella a wink. She giggled and that was the prettiest sound in the world.

"Oh by the way, Sam told me to tell you to hurry back. He said there were two more people applying for a job construction." Fuck.

"Oh thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow Swan?" I asked looking at her. She blushed. "Tomorrow for what?" Charlie asked looking between us.

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow at 6. We thought Bella should come and Billy was talking about you earlier, would you like to come too Charlie?" I asked.

"Um, yeah sure. I need to catch up with that old hag anyway." I laughed at his term for Billy. I walked up to Bella and hugged her. I wasn't sure kissing her in front of the Chief was a good idea. "See you later Swan." I whispered in her ear. "Bye Paul." I walked away from her and back to the truck.

As I drove off my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Paul. Where are you?" Sam asked urgently.

"Crossing the boarder now. Why the hell is everybody phasing?"

"I don't know." We needed to speak to the council, but I was wary. Something about them have never settled right especially Old Quil and I knew it would be hell when they found out I soul bonded to an outsider.

"Who is it this time?" I asked pulling down the road he lived on.

"You're going to shit yourself."

"Uhh not likely Sam."

"It's Embry and uh.. um Leah."

Holy Shit. Not good.


	6. Dangerous Jealousy

Leah? Phasing? Okay maybe Sam was right about me shitting myself.

This is fucked up. But I don't understand why everyone is phasing and I hope it stops and soon.

I hung up with Sam as I pulled into his drive way. I saw Embry, Leah, Jared, Jacob and Sam on the front lawn.

Leah was pacing muttering about how fucked up life was. No kidding.

I walked to Sam and stood next to him looking over our 3 new pack members. What the hell is going on?

"I'm going to talk to Billy tomorrow before the bonfire to see why this is happening."

I nodded and looked at Jacob who seemed to have a dreamy look on his face. "What's up with Black?" I asked too low for him to hear but loud enough for Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes annoyed. "He's been thinking about Bella...again. I told him that she doesn't feel the same. But he thinks that with The Cullen's gone he can change her mind."

I growled shaking slightly. My wolf clawed inside wanting to state and fight for what was mine.

Sam laid his hand on my shoulder. "Easy." He said soothingly and I willed myself not to attack baby alpha.

"She accepted the bond anyway, there's nothing he can do. Once a soul bonded mate accepts that they are destined for a wolf, the bond is unbreakable."

I nodded letting his words wash over me. I was still worried though. My ear twitched as I heard a car coming up the gravel.

After about a minute, Chief Swan's car pulled up. What's he doing here? Is something wrong? Swan?

I tensed as he walked over to us, and stopped in front of me. "Is Bella alright?" I asked. Charlie gave a laugh. "She's fine son."

I nodded in relief. "So what are you doing here Charlie?" I asked giving him a smile. I liked the guy. He was pretty cool.

"Oh yeah. Bella said she forgot her necklace here and wanted me to come get it. Do you know where it is?" He asked.

Leah scoffed at something Embry said and Charlie looked over now noticing the people in Sam's front yard. He looked at them all and his eyes settled on Leah.

She was yelling at Embry and she was shaking. Oh no, this is bad. But I also found it funny.

Charlie walked towards them ready to stop them but I grabbed his arm as Sam tried to drag Leah into the woods.

"NO!" She yelled at him and she became a blur and then in her place was a gray wolf. Her fur was similar to mine but way lighter.

Charlie gasped and stumbled back and I held him upright. Hearing his gasp Leah turned around snarling. Her eyes settled on Charlie and her eyes widened.

She looked like she imprinted on Charlie but I could see the difference. She still had a part of herself. Well I'll be dammed, another Soul bond.

"wh-how?" Charlie asked staring at Leah's form. Sam also noticed the exchange and he smiled to himself.

I knew Sam well enough that all he wanted was for Leah to find someone even if he is Charlie Swan. (Charlie is 44 and Leah is 24.)

They looked kind of nice together.

Leah unphased and Charlie stumbled forward still in shock. Emily came outside and looked at us all before her eyes settled on Leah and then Charlie.

They were practically leaning towards one another. "Em. Call Bella and tell her to come over please."

Sam called watching over Leah and Charlie closely. The alpha in him guarding the scene carefully.

I heard Emily pattering around inside and dialing Swan's number. I saw Jacob get an excited look on his face and then he frowned and looked at me.

I gave him a smirk in return and he just glared at me. Well fuck you too.

We were maybe standing outside for about 20 minutes when I heard her hunk of a junk piece of crap truck pulling up. God that thing was old. She slowly pulled to a stop and her eyes landed on me and she smiled.

I smirked at her and as soon as her door was open Jacob was there...hugging her. My mate. Calm down Lahote, she's still his friend.

Sam was much farther, and I was sure he couldn't hear much as he was on a higher hill.

I growled as I saw him stare intently into her eyes trying to will the imprint but nothing and a confused look from Bella.

"Uhh Jake? What are you doing?" My mate asked and I started to make my way towards them. "Um uh nothing." He said quickly.

I snorted as I grabbed my Swan from his arms and hugged her close. Hmmm My Swan? I like the sound of that.

"Paul." She breathed into my chest. "Hi Swan." I murmured into her neck and then I was bombarded with so much anger I almost shook.

I looked up to see Jacob looking at us in disbelief and heart break and so much anger. Then he opened his big fucking mouth.

"Bella? You're with Paul? Seriously of all people? Paul. What would make you-?" Jacob stopped suddenly as if realizing something. He looked back at Leah and Charlie and then to Bella and myself.

He started to shake and I pulled Bella behind me taking careful steps backwards and held onto her waist knowing she was still there.

"Jacob calm down. I know how you feel-" Jacob snarled. Wrong choice of words Lahote...

"How I feel?! You stole the love of my fucking life! You don't deserve her!" He roared and then he tried reaching around me to Bella and I snarled baring my teeth at him.

I was breathing hard and ready to pounce but the safety of my Swan came first, before anything else. "Didn't Sam explain all the bonds to you?" I growled at him still backing us up the drive way and we were now on the little hill of Sam's drive way.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Nobody has every tried." He yelled still trying to reach for Bella. I crouched in front of her and growled. We were still a little ways from Sam and the other's.

So I took a chance. I didn't want to kill baby alpha but trust me I wanted to hurt him. "Swan, go get Sam." It was like I had two sides of myself.

I was very aware who was in front of me but I could feel when Bella moved and quickly glanced to Bella to see her walking slowly towards the house and I could feel her fear. My mate should never be scared.

And then it happened so fast. Jacob charged at me and knocked me over quickly and ran up the hill towards Bella. I stood quickly running after him and he was so fast.

And I wished with every fiber of my being that I could've stopped what happened. That I wish I was faster. Jacob phased...right next to Swan. And Sam was right behind her, a few feet away running towards us no doubt feeling the anger. Jacob's claws sent her flying straight into Sam knocking him down and I heard his ribs crack as well as hers.

I growled in anguish and anger phasing. I charged at Jacob knocking him over and bit his neck quickly making him submit to me. I roared at him daring him to get up.

I trotted to my swan and alpha nudging her head with my nose. I was so angry I couldn't phase back. "Bella!" I heard Charlie yell and saw him running towards us with Leah behind him.

I whined when she didn't open her eyes. There was so much blood and a long gash running down the left side of her face neck and down to her left arm stopping at her hand.

I watched as Sam looked at Bella with a tortured face. "I'll get her to the hospital." His voice was tight and I whined again. Sam knew why I couldn't turn human and ordered me.

I phased back shaking violently. I followed Sam to his truck as Charlie climbed in as well.

Sam put her in the back and quickly got into the front. Emily was suddenly at the door and gave us bunch of towels and hopped in as well. How many people could fit in here? "Add pressure to her wounds." Sam snapped as he sped down the street. I still shook but applied as much pressure and hoped that my mate was okay.

And I vowed Jacob Black would pay dearly for what he did, future alpha or not.


	7. Don't Worry My Love

**Spov**

I am way beyond disappointed and angry. When Bella knocked into me it fucking hurt.

I was just standing watching over the new pack members, and the new soul bonded couple. A girl phasing? It's been unheard of.

And soul bonds with an outsider? Well I guess Paul isn't the only one. And I knew when word got around toward the council, shit was going to hit the fan.

Me being alpha, I'm supposed to tell them everything. But everything in me told me I shouldn't mention the soul bonds being on outsiders.

The council would think of it as a...not taking your gift from god sort of thing. They think that most wolves are supposed to imprint, but a soul bond is so much stronger.

Especially when it came to Bella and Paul, they weren't going to be nice. She was a leech lover. Well not really, Paul informed of everything the leech told him and Jared or as Bella calls it Laurent.

And of this Victoria chick? She hasn't come around yet, but I know she will.

And it won't be rainbows and daisies for Charlie either with him being Bella's father. So many problems and the shit Jacob just pulled adds to so much more.

I felt so much anger and possessiveness it was overwhelming. And that's when I felt the fear of one of my pack mates. We're all in tune to each other, and can sometimes feel one another, even with imprints or as of now soul bonded mates.

I started jogging my way down towards the hill to see Bella coming up slowly, but surely. Her face held pure fear. I jogged faster as I saw Jacob come up behind her angry. And it happened so fast, he phased and her face contorted in pain as she let out a silent scream and she flew into me.

There was so much blood, and it brought back the memories. Anger, pain. Emily. Except this time it's Bella. And on my watch. Again.

I got in the car with Bella, Emily, Paul and Charlie. I was so angry at myself, but more so at Jacob. I warned him.

Told him that you don't come between mates. I never said who I meant just to let him know in general that's not something you do or you face punishment from the alpha.

I'm still alpha and I do have a punishment for him.

* * *

I held Emily close to me as they wheeled Bella down the hall. I watched Paul pace with a blank look on his face. I could see it in his eyes. He was worried, and angry.

Even if it was only this morning, you could see the connection him and Bella have. He takes care of her, like a mate should.

And Charlie? He looked devastated. Broken. Sad. Angry. His daughter was in the hospital..again. Because of her best friend this time. I growled low in my chest at the thought of him.

Emily rubbed my arm and I put my face in her hair sniffing her to make sure she was here.

We waited for hours and I called my house once to check up on the wolves. As long as they don't break anything.

Charlie was asleep snoring softly and Paul stared ahead.

My eyes started to drop, until Em nudged me. I looked up as the nurse came.

Paul sat up immediately turning his gaze towards the woman, and also startling Charlie awake.

"Hello. I'm nurse Jackie and you're here for umm Miss Swan right?" We all nodded.

She gave us a bright smile. "OK. Well Miss Swan is okay. There was a lot of bleeding, but we managed to stop it in time. From her temple of the left side of her head down to her neck and to her left hand is bandaged. They wont be able to come off for the next month. You need to re-bandage it every couple of days.

We set her broken ribs none of them punctured anything and she may have a couple of bruises." She explained to us. With my supernatural ears I could hear the human whine Paul made and then a growl.

"Are we able top see her?" Charlie asked. His voice was gruff with emotion. "Yes, but only 2 at a time." We nodded and I nodded towards Paul and Charlie.

I scrubbed my had over my face and looked at Emily. She was biting her finger nails. I took her hand and held it in my own. "She'll be fine Em."

"I hope so Sam." She whispered to me. "She's a strong girl."

* * *

**Ppov**

I walked behind Charlie trying my hardest not to phase. I wanted to go back a rip Jacob to shreds. It was hours, I had to wait for my Swan and I didn't like it.

Charlie and I walked in and Bella's scent wafted towards me making me shudder. In a good way of course. She was hooked up to so many tubes and monitors.

Her heart was steady and she was sleeping soundly. I watched closely as Charlie touched her non bandaged hand and a tear slid down his cheek.

I ground my teeth together and looked somewhere else. I heard him whisper words and pleas and he kissed her cheek.

Charlie stepped back and looked at me with sad eyes. "You want a minute with her?" He asked. I nodded and made my way over to her bed. I heard Charlie leave and close the door behind him.

I ran my hand across her cheek and eyes. "I'm so sorry Swan. I should've been more careful or faster." I then lent down next to her ear. "Don't leave me Swan. I've just found you, I'm not going to lose you."

I nuzzled my nose into her neck and sighed. I ran my finger over her lips and nose. I sat in the chair next to her bed and with my face in the crook of her neck and didn't move all night.


	8. Wish it was easy

**Ppov**

I was awaken by small hands shaking my form. I sat up quickly and looked around seeing Sam across the room by the door. His arms, crossed over his chest. His face black and had a yellow tint to them.

Alpha's out. "Paul, the nurse has to change Bella's bandages and Sam needs you." Emily spoke to me. She looked tired and worried.

"Thanks Em." I patted her hand and looked down at my Swan. I noticed our hands were intertwined. I don't remember grabbing her hand.

"You okay?" Em asked. I cocked my head to the side. "Did Bella wake up?" I asked looking at the nurse who was checking Swan's pulse and blood.

"Oh um not really. When I walked in last night she moved her hand but didn't wake up. The doctors gave her enough anesthesia to keep her asleep till tonight.

She probably won't wake up until late this evening around 10 to 11 pm." She told me. I nodded as sharply as I felt the impatience Sam was feeling.

I strode over to him following him as we walked out the room. I took one last glance at my mate and closed the door.

Sam paced in front of me growling every so often. I waited patiently as I knew he would tell me as soon as he calmed down.

"I want to kill him. I warned him and he has to go and be stupid and fucking phase. So close to her...after I showed him... what happened with...Emily and he still didn't listen...Fuck!"

Sam grasped at his hair barely speaking coherent words. "Sam.." I warned as I gave a half hearted smile to some guy who looked on like Sam was crazy.

"Outside." I snarled, Sam's anger was fueling my own. We stalked outside, and I was holding on by a thread, a very thin thread.

I paced in front of Sam. "Have you talked to Billy?" I asked shaking a little. "Yeah, Billy said to tell you he's sorry and that we'd have to take it up with the council.

All witnesses must be there, even Bella." I growled as he said Bella had to be there. That was going to cause more problems. "You know how they feel about outsiders Sam." I looked at him and his eyes were blazing.

"Billy says we can choose a date. Next month. Bella's bandages should be off by then and her scars should be healed." Sam winced as he said scars.

I nodded sharply. "What do you want me to do with Jacob?" He sighed. "Nothing. Not yet." I growled and walked back into the hospital and to Bella's room and saw clean bandages on my mate and Emily sitting next to her bed crying. She didn't know I was there so I just watched a little.

"Em." I whispered softly getting her attention. She jumped and mock glared at me. I gave her a small smirk but it didn't feel right.

"Oh Paul." She sighed and came to hug me. Usually I would scoff and tell her I'm fine but in all honesty I needed the hug. I hugged her back. She was family, she too helped bring us together. She's so motherly.

"Don't tell Sam." She warned and wiped the few tears away. I gave her a salute and said, "Yes ma'am." She gave me a smile and looked over at Bella before leaving.

I sighed and sat next to her bed and nuzzled my nose into her hand. I sat there again all night and Charlie came too and sat with me.

The nurse was wrong...she didn't wake up.

* * *

It's been a week, and Swan still hasn't woken up. I was worried she slipped into a coma. Sam and Emily have both been by as well as Leah. Leah and Sam explained the legends and what were soul bonds and imprints to him. 

To say he was shocked was an understatement. The man fainted. When he found out that the scars were from Jacob he flipped his shit and 2 hours later he came back being drove by Emily. He broke his hand...punching Jacob in the face.

I wanted to do the same but the only difference would be that I would be breaking Jacob's face.

I was in the middle of talking to Charlie when Bella's breathing started to change. Only I could hear it though. I focused my gaze on her and watched as her eyes fluttered.

"Charlie close the blinds." Charlie stood quickly doing as I asked. I watched as her eyes opened and they landed on Charlie. "Dad.." Her voice was soft and I almost dropped to my knees as the relief hit me with a ton of bricks.

"Bella..baby." He went to her and hugged her softly. I walked slowly and her eyes landed on me. I gave her a small smile and she smiled back but winced.

I frowned as her small twinge of pain hit me. I let Charlie have his moment with Bella. If it was anyone else I would've thrown them out.

Charlie stood after about 15 minutes sniffing a little as he kissed his daughter's cheek. He patted me on the shoulder and shuffled out the door.

I walked over to her bed side and took her hand in mine kissing her fingers. I looked her in the eyes and like the first time I felt everything she felt.

"Is it bad?" She suddenly asked me. I knew she meant the wounds. "I don't know Swan." I answered truthfully.

"I'll probably look like a monster.." She whimpered. I frowned and stroked her cheek. "No you won't. You'll be beautiful. You are beautiful." I whispered to her.

She shook her head and a tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away quickly, shushing her. "Yes, Look at Emily." I said to her. Her eyes widened.

"You mean?" She asked and I nodded.

"Before Sam phased, he used to be in love with Leah. Yes that Leah. And after he phased he met Emily, Leah's cousin. He imprinted on her and left her. Trust me he never meant to hurt her, but the imprint pulled him away. I'm not all for imprinting but Emily is good for Sam.

One day Sam and Emily got into a fight and he..phased too close, and you know." I whispered to her letting it sink in.

All night long we talked, getting to know one another. I had to leave twice as the nurses came in to change her bandages.

I sat in the chair and held her hand as her eyes dropped. I closed my eyes as well but her voice stopped me. "Paul?"

"Hmm?" I muttered with my eyes closed. She played with my fingers. "Could you lay with me? It's..um cold."

I opened my eyes and smirked at her. I could see the shyness in her. "You don't have to be shy Swan. And yes I'll lay with you."

I slid in next to her pulling the thin hospital cover over us and I generated enough heat for us both. I sighed in content and nuzzled her neck. This is what being with your mate is supposed to feel like.

I just wish it was under better circumstances.


	9. Discharge

Swan's been in the hospital for 3 1/2 weeks healing. Today she gets her bandages off, and I wonder how she's going to take it.

Since she hasn't been able to leave I decided that we could have a date and just last week that's exactly what I did.

_I was nervous but I knew I had nothing to worry about. I had a picnic basket with sandwiches and chips._

_Charlie told Em that her favorite food was green bean casserole and sweet potatoes, so Em made some for me and I packed that in there too._

_I'm pretty sure Bella was only to drink water but I brought some juice as well for her._

_I walked in and saw her watching tv, some cooking show. I smiled knowing that's something she loves. "knock. knock." I said smiling as she looked at me surprised and turned the tv off._

_"Paul." She said my name like it was a surprise of me showing up. "Don't act all surprised Swan, I come to see you everyday." I chuckled at her._

_"I know..it's just, I'm not taking up your time right?" I paused what I was doing to look at her like she lost her mind._

_"You taking up my time? No Swan. Never. I want to be here just as much as you want me here." I said to her and continued pulling out the food._

_"What's all that?" she asked curiously. "Dinner." I said simply glancing at her over my shoulder. "You didn't have to cook for me you know."_

_I laughed and nodded. "I didn't. Emily did. Your dad told us your favorite foods, I can cook but not like she can."_

_She gave a laugh too. She doesn't wince anymore as in the earlier stage of her healing brought pain when she laughed or smiled too hard._

_I set everything out in front of us and we ate talking here and there about different things...Jacob included._

_"How is he?" She asked quietly. I sat my fork down and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can't be around him. What he did...is unforgivable." I muttered._

_"But he's family..." She whispered to me. I glared at her but my anger not towards her. "He's no brother to me Bella. He let his jealously get in the way and you got hurt. You're in the hospital. You could've died."_

_I looked at her face. "Don't tell me you forgive him." She shook her head quickly and looked sad. "What's wrong Swan?" I asked frowning and took her hand in mine._

_"Is it bad to say I'm scared of my best friend?" She asked quietly. I growled a little and hugged her to me nuzzling her neck._

_I rubbed my nose against hers and kissed her. "He was so angry and...it hurt so much." She sobbed into me and I hugged her tighter trying my hardest not to leave and go to Billy's and rip Jake a new one._

_I felt all her pain and fear and it made me shudder. My wolf growled and clawed wanting out and to murder the fucker. "Shhhh Swan..Shhh."_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella talking to me. "Huh?" She rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the door of the hospital room.

"They're going to take off my bandages." She said and I noticed the nervousness in her eyes.. I pulled her close to me. I bent down and kissed her softly.

"You'll be fine Swan. Do you want me to stay?" She bit her lip and looked stared at me and then the nurses.

"Would you?" She asked softly. "Whatever you want." I whispered into her ear.

I held her hand as the one nurse started from the top and the other from the bottom. As they started unrolling the bandages Bella's hand squeezed mine.

I gave her a reassuring smile. I watched as the scars grew longer and longer with each piece of skin they revealed. Bella gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror.

There were 4 thick scars that ran from her left temple and thinned out once they got to her neck and they ran down her arm and stopped just before her fingers.

She lifted her hand and softly ghosted her fingers across them. "I- look...weird." she breathed. "No you look beautiful." I whispered to her.

She looked at me with doubt. "Swan..you had a run in with a wolf, some would call monster. These prove just how much you survived.

You faced danger and came out alive." I told her looking into her eyes. I knew she believed me a little but would have a problem with them, but that's what I'm here for.

"You're so beautiful Swan." I whispered to her touching her face. " You really think so?" She asked looking at me through the mirror. I moved behind her and kissed each scar.

"I know so." I whispered into her neck. 20 minutes later Bella was discharged and we walked out and saw Sam and waiting for us. We got in and Sam looked over at Bella.

"Bella..I just want to say sorry..I-I never thought someone could get hurt again like you have. First Emily, and now you.

It's my duty to protect you, to protect my pack and I guess I was a little too late. You look beautiful though, but I am so sorry."

"It's okay Sam, you have enough wait on your shoulders. It would've happened sooner or later." She laid her hand on his arm and I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close.

"It should've never happened in the first place." I growled. "No it shouldn't have. Jake will be punished." I nodded in agreement and pulled Bella closer.


	10. Sorry Doesn't Fix This

**Sam's Pov**

I drove in silence with Paul and Bella. I glanced at her every so often to see her laying with her head on Paul's shoulder.

He had his cheek on top of her head and she was playing with his fingers. Their bond was strong, as would be Leah and Charlie's.

A soul bond does bring the pair much closer and they could feel each other's emotions, and know what the other needs.

The council won't be so happy though. Kyle Lahote the great great grandfather of Paul fell in love with someone that was not of this tribe, or others.

His lover was a paleface as well. The council despised it because they thought that she would sooner or later give up the secret.

A soul bond is when the wolf chooses their mate instead of waiting for their imprint.

So they would think that both Paul and Leah have disgraced their heritage by not waiting for their 'real mate.'

But when a wolf soul bonds there is no other for them. They would also think of it as betrayal because Bella used to be associated by vampires, and Charlie just because he's Bella's father.

The only person I can really see having a problem with this is Old Quil. He's a racist prick and in his old ways. I'd also have a lot of explaining to do as I hid this information and not told them right away.

Oh the joy of being Alpha.

I pulled up the drive way of my house and we all got out. Emily came to greet us and she hugged Bella tightly. I frowned, they both had scars now just on opposite sides of their faces.

All four of us walked in and Jared and Embry were the only one's here. They both jumped up when they saw Bella. She looked down self conscious.

"Stop staring you idiots!" I growled only low enough for them to hear. Jared came first and shook her hand. "I'm Jared." I could see Paul tense a little but relaxed when she shook it back. "Bella." Jared smiled cheekily and next came Embry.

I stood close enough to monitor and watched his every move as he too introduced himself. Bella seemed comfortable with them so I backed down a little.

"Where's Charlie and Leah?" I asked. "With each other. They're out back." I nodded and started to make my way out the back door.

I faintly heard Paul talk to Bella. "C'mon Swan let's go see your dad." I never understood why he called her Swan. It was like a show of possessiveness over her but then caring at the same time.

Leah sat in Charlie's lap and I almost laughed at how it looked. But they both looked happy. "Dad?" Bella asked from next to me. Charlie jumped half a foot in the air and Leah laughed scooting off him.

"U-uh Bells." Charlie started blushing torn between explaining himself but then he stopped and noticed her scars. His face started changing colors and I thought he was going to blow a blood vessel.

He slowly walked up to her and raised his hand to her face. "May I?" She just nodded and he ran his hand across her face and neck. "God...I'm going to kill Jacob." He whispered.

"First your hand needs to heal Chief." I snickered. "You broke your hand?" Bella asked holding up his wrapped hand. Charlie blushed again. What is it with Swan's and blushing?

"Yeah. I punched Jacob in the face." He muttered looking down, but we could all see the smile he was failing to hide. "What am I going to do with you dad?" Bella asked hugging him.

"Don't know Bells." He laughed and kissed her non scarred cheek.

Leah then came up and took Charlie's hand. He blushed more. God he'll be a tomato if he blushes again. "Leah Clearwater."

Bella shook her hand. "Bella Swan. You hurt my dad I will surely find a way to hurt you without breaking a body part."

I shifted closer to Bella..Leah could be well...Leah. But instead of a growl, or glare she laughed. "I'll hold you to that Swan." Bella nodded and laughed along with her.

Everything was going well so far. "Dinner!" Emily called. We all shuffled in and let the humans load their plate and we were given free rein to pile our food high.

Charlie blanched at how much we could eat. I laughed at him and continued eating looking over my pack, my family.

The phone rang as I loaded up another plate. "Uley's." I answered. "Hey Sam, It's Billy. I wanted to tell you Jake was coming over."

"Thanks." I answered and put the phone down. Paul was shaking a little and Bella was trying to calm him down. He sucked in a deep breath and stopped pulling Bella close. I relaxed a little.

"Jacob's coming over." I announced. "When?" Bella asked. "Now." I answered looking at the door just as Jacob strode in.

He looked like shit. He should. He glanced at us all and his eyes settled on Bella. "Bells." He whispered as he took a step forward.

I growled warning him. He looked at me and glared. I snarled daring him to disobey. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He whispered looking at her.

Paul opened his moth to speak but Bella beat him to it.

"Sorry? You want to say sorry? Sorry doesn't fix this. It doesn't make this go away. I look like a monster! Just because you couldn't keep your feelings in check." She yelled at him and she stood taking a few steps towards him. "Swan." Paul warned standing with her pulling her back.

"Bells." Jacob pleaded. "Don't! This is all your fault! I- I hate you! Look at what you did to me! I don't want to even want to go anywhere because I look hideous. People stared at me like I was freak when we walked out the hospital! Sorry doesn't fix this Jacob! You turned me into a monster..."

She whispered the last sentence so sadly and Paul held her as she started to sob. "Shhh...baby..shh. It's okay." He whispered nothing but sweet words and calming noises even though his stare was murderous as he looked at Jacob.

"Outside...right...now.." I growled at him and pushed him outside. I stalked towards him and punched him the face. I could hear his nose break and he started to stand.  **"Stay Down!"**  I ordered. He obeyed but tried to fight it.

I paced in front of him. "I want to kill you." I growled out. "I'm-" He started but I cut him off snarling. "Don't you dare say you're sorry! Don't! You don't have the right! You..Fuck Jacob!" I was so angry I phased shredding my clothes. I snarled at Jacob and slowly stalked towards him.

I licked my teeth, and growled at him as he started to move backwards. He would pay and this is the start.

I put one paw on his chest and ran my claws down making him scream out loud. I went deep enough where it would heal but fat enough to really hurt.

I pushed on his chest hearing his ribs crack. I snarled in pleasure and satisfaction. I roared in his face and he phased and charged at me head on. I let him knowing that Paul phased the same time he did. Paul charged at him from the right side knocking Jacob over.

He yelped in pain and Paul bit his leg making a good bite out of him. They tussled on the ground and Paul snagged at Jacob's face. I growled as Jacob yelped once more.

**Never! Never come near my mate ever! If I so much as see you look at her I will kill you!** Paul growled at him biting down on his neck.

I stalked over to Jacob's bleeding form and snarled down at him. **2 months patrol, You will not be allowed near Bella unless Paul or myself is in the room with you and she gives you permission! Is that clear!**

_**Yes.** _

**Good. Go home. Your patrol starts first thing tomorrow 8:00 and don't be late...**  I growled and unphased along with Paul. He handed me some shorts. "Jared, Embry!" I snapped going inside. "Make sure Jacob gets home."

"Yeah boss." They saluted and walked outside.


	11. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter.

**Spov**

**I watched with careful eyes as I looked over my pack at the bonfire. My mate sat with Bella while Paul stood next to me observing as well.**

**It's been two weeks since Jake's punishment and the council are now wanting to speak with the pack. No outsider's were around and Jacob and Embry were on patrol.**

**I was on edge and I could tell my pack felt it as well. Paul was even more tense than I considering his mate was being questioned. Leah as well.**

**We were all on edge and it was riling up my wolf. I looked to see Bella walking towards us. "Sam, could I talk to you please?" I**

**nodded stiffly as the alpha in me quickly became concerned that one of our pack felt on edge and even more so since they were female and vulnerable.**

**"Sure." I answered and led the way toward the beach. We walked little ways from everyone and I turned to Bella.**

**"** **Sam, could the council judge Paul for choosing me as his mate?" Her voice was soft and I could hear the emotions she felt for him. I didn't really know how to answer but I tried my best.**

**"To be honest with you Bella, I don't know what could happen. They could put us all on trial. Leah as well, just because of you dating a leech.**

**Anything can happen tonight Bella, but know this, Paul isn't going to leave you no matter what.**

**I see the way he looks at you, he gravitates towards you, constantly searching for you. He might not have said it but he loves you. And I'll be dammed if they tried to separate you two.**

**You are pack, family and like I said I protect my family.**

**I kept this information from them because you and Paul needed the time and you needed time to heal...and I'm so so sorry about that.**

**I should've been more in tune...and I just..." Small arms wrapped around me stopping me mid-sentence. "it's not your fault Sam..none of it.**

**Don't blame yourself and don't blame yourself for what happened with Emily. You were new to this life and no one warned you that anger triggered phasing.**

**It's no one's fault Sam. You sacrifice enough for your pack, don't sacrifice your feelings." Bella said and I hugged her back basking in the smell of home she gave off.**

**I let go as I heard the voices of Old Quil and Billy. Here goes nothing...**


	12. The Meeting

**Paul POV**

My wolf was antsy. Growling just to take our mate and run. But I couldn't do that. Leah was apart of this too. We all were.

I saw Billy and Old Quil walking towards us, well Old Quil rolling Billy towards us. I turned around as I felt Bella near. She walked beside Sam, and I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Come here." I murmured opening my arms and she nuzzled into my embrace. I buried my nose in her her smelling her scent. It calmed the wolf and made the man reassured that she was here.

"It's going to be okay Swan." I whispered. She nodded but I could feel her fear and it made my wolf tremble that two hacking old men could get fear out of my Swan.

Sam stood beside us both with Emily by his side. The alpha in Sam was out ready to take order. For this pack. By that time Old Quil and Billy were standing in front of us.

Leah was with Charlie with the rest of the pack behind us. Billy spoke first. "You all must know why you are here tonight. There has been secrecy among us, and betrayal! Samuel Uley, Paul Lahote, Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater, and Charlie Swan, you have been called to trial. The rest. Leave.

I glared as he said our names. As everyone shuffled away, Emily gave Sam a kiss goodbye and each of us a hug. I watched her leave knowing this was hard on her as well.

Since the Tribal Meeting area was being renovated we had to stay outside. I wrapped my arms around Bella knowing it was getting cold. I noticed Old Quil give a look of distaste and I had the urge to claw his face. I held it in only due to Bella in my arms.

Old Quil looked upon us and then he opened his mouth.

"Each and every one of you are guilty for a crime. Sam Uley, you did not share very important information that needed to be known.

Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater, you have disgraced our heritage by not embracing your imprints.

Bella Swan...you are a traitor, a disgrace to our culture for being with  _leeches._ " He stopped there and before I could say anything Sam spit fire.

"How cruel are you? Do you not just hear yourself! A disgrace?! heritage! What kind of man are you? We did what we did. I DID WHAT I DID! TO PROTECT MY FAMILY! You didn't need to know because you don't see how these 4 revolve around each other! They might not be imprinted but they are mates!"

Sam insisted, but Billy cut him off. "Enough. We made our decisions. The 4 of you "mates" are to never have contact with one another ever again. You are not to speak or see." I growled and snarled at the man that dared keep me from my Swan.

As if a bird flew by, he ignored me and looked on to Sam...it was about as worse having to be told to never see Bella again...

"Sam Uley you are no longer Alpha...Jacob...has made his claim on that role..You will have no lead in this pack...You will have no decision making in this pack. Jacob come forth..."

Jacob came out of the shadows and I can't believe I didn't see him. "Do it." Old Quil stated evilly. I tensed and I held Swan close feeling that something bad was about to happen...

"I Jacob Black -he was looking straight at Sam- have complete and total control over this pack. I Jacob Black take your twmporary alpha position and make it my own forever. YOU NO LONGER HAVE THAT RIGHT." I could see the change within Sam. His shoulders slumped, and Jacob looked on to the four of us.

"For the right of this pack...you four will NOT BE ALLOWED TO EVER SEE EACH OTHER...You will FORGET this moment and the people you HOLD on to." The action took over and I looked at Bella cautiously...


	13. Twisted

**Sam's POV**

I...was confused...the action took over and my muscles relaxed. My wolf quieted but something within him didn't back down.

This was ours. Not Jacob. I've nurtured and cared for this pack. Brought them far and looked after them, not as well as I hoped but enough to be in tune with each and every one of them. Even the imprints.

This was mine, not his. It would never be his, he might be the blood line, but he's not the wolf that connects this family. Brings them to the fullest potential, guide them and lead them.

It is my place, my right to protect my family and I'll be damned sure if I let him have it. Sure being alpha is tough but just like Emily I wouldn't trade it for anything else, Emily being the exception.

Her and this pack was my life and though I'll still be in it, I know that I'd be watching them fall down the drain if Jacob ever took over. I wouldn't allow it, my wolf wouldn't allow it.

My thoughts shifted as I heard Jacob order Paul and Leah to forget this moment, to stay away, forgetting this moment meant everyone around them.

He was going to try and erase the bond...No. Would it work? God I hoped not. My wolf protested at my pack being split. Jacob couldn't do this.

"He can't do that! He's trying to erase their bond!" I growled towards the two council members. Old Quil glared at me. "That's exactly what needs to happen. This tribe will burn as long as they are with us."

God I wished I could kill him. I watched helplessly as Paul looked at Bella cautiously. For sure he would forget his mate. It was like time stopped.

The forest around us was still...Leah and Charlie looked more than frightened. Charlie was pale. Well paler than normal.

Leah shook but from the emotional overload. I saw Paul's shoulder's slump and I frowned. It worked. The fucker succeeded in doing the one thing I would never do. He's only doing it to win Bella.

At least that's what I thought, until Paul pulled Bella close sniffing her like crazy. "Mine." He growled and Jacob looked on shocked.

"Dad..." Jacob said fearfully. I smirked. Their bond was stronger than anticipated. I looked to see Charlie and Leah sucking face...not something I wanted to see...

"What?" Old Quil stuttered. I smirked at him. "Looks like your plan didn't work. Theses four are mates. Charlie and Bella are considered imprints.

You can't separate them." I smiled wide as Jacob looked on shocked. I stalked up to him..."Nice try pup."

I walked to Paul and clasped him on the shoulder and hugged Bella. Charlie and Leah as well.

"You dare tak to your alpha that way?" Billy asked glaring. I took him head on full well knowing what I was doing.

"He is NOT my alpha." And as I said that I felt that alpha position was split in two. I could keep my pack unless some wanted under Jacob's rule.

I guess no one caught on to this so I stored this for later. The council are no longer trustworthy.

I looked up as I felt Jared running towards us. He was panicked. "What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked. He couldn't even feel Jared's panic and it was huge.

"Victoria...is here and she's not alone."

Bella gasped and Paul looked down concerned. "Who?"

I demanded. Jared's hands balled up and little tremors ran through him..."Edward."


	14. Ashes

**Sam POV**

"Edward's here?" Bella asked. I could even sense her fear. "Yeah, I smelled him and that redhead, Victoria. They're coming up fast. Quil's on guard but I had to warn you."

I huffed calculating the quickest strategy to get Bella to safety. We were a little ways away from my house and by the speed Jared described we'd need miracle. As if the heavens shined down on me the leech with dreads ran from the forest and onto sight.

Jacob growled crouching in front of Old Quil and Billy. While none of us took the measure to defend. Paul seems to trust him and so do I. "Laurent."

Bella said astonished. Paul gave a brief nod. I could feel his wolf anxious ready to just get Bella and run. "Hello. I caught the scent of Victoria and knew she was going to make a bee-line right for Bella.

If you trust me I can run her to the rest. I ran that way coming here. I'll go with one of yours." He explained. "Paul." I stated asking what it is that he wanted to do.

He looked at Laurent. "You took care of my mate and I thank you. You protected her to your best until you could find us, so I thank you. I trust you. Take her, and protect her but if anything happens to her...you are dead."

Laurent nodded. Paul looked down at Bella and took her hands in his. "Now Swan. You stay with him and keep yourself safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. I love you."

Bella then took her hands and caressed his face. "I love you too. You better come back to me." I watched them share their private moment and I suddenly wished Emily was here, but I knew she was fine.

I watched as Laurent picked Bella up and then proceeded to tell Charlie to climb on. He looked red and pale at the same time.

I watched Leah coax him into it and with one sweet kiss Charlie and Bella disappeared. Paul shook and I did the same. It was time for these fuckers to die...

* * *

I raced along beside Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul growling. We were right along the trail of the leeches. Jacob was a few feet away seeing if he could maybe intercept them.

I pushed myself harder ready to get back home to my Emily. Everyone else quickly stepped up to my stride. We bounded over small boulders and used large ones to carry ourselves faster.

I growled as I smelt the recent scent of Cullen and the scent of Victoria. We raced trying to catch-up. We all split, Paul and I going north, Quil going west and Jared going east with Embry.

I saw a flash of red to my left and howled trailing after it. Paul zeroed with me while Quil went with Jared and Embry. Jacob ran alongside me and we chased after the red head. Her red eyes glowed with mischief and Paul growled.

I looked at him and gave him a quick nod. I increased my speed and readied myself for Paul. His feet pounced on my shoulders and he sprang into the air flipping over Victoria and landing into her path.

She stopped to turn but Jacob was blocking her path. I growled as she turned in a circle. No where to go. We stalked toward her and she sprang into the air fast but Paul was faster as he caught her foot between his teeth and bit into flesh and bone and the sound of metal tearing sounded through the air.

She screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Her left foot completely gone. I grabbed an arm and ripped it from it's socket. Jacob grabbed the other doing the same.

She was whimpering by the time we had her legs dismembered. I let Paul come between and watched as his teeth showed dripping saliva and his eyes flashed.

He pounced on her ripping her head from her shoulders. He flung her head not too far away. I howled in satisfaction.

I was about to unphase when I heard another howl and smelt Cullen. I saw him before he had time to react and jumped intercepting him. My teeth locked onto his side and he growled in pain shoving me off.

I sprang again lunging for him and as quickly as it started it was over. His hair was in my teeth, his body twitching.

I spit his head out and huffed. I watched Paul gathering the pieces and watched as he flicked the lighter and torched the things that threatened his mate's existence.

We watched the fire burn and watched as the ashes blew with the wind. Paul phased back and raced off to Bella. Jared and I did the same. Quil and Embry stayed to celebrate a kill..

* * *

**Paul POV**

I strode past Laurent. "She's dead." Was all I said as I strode inside looking for Bella.

I found her on the couch with Emily. I gave Emily a quick smile and Bella launched herself at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked checking me over. "I'm fine Bella. Come here." I held her close and kissed her forehead. "Is it over?"

She asked quietly. "It's over Swan. All over. They're both dead."

She held onto me tightly and I her.

I looked up as Sam and Jared strode in moments later. They made a bee-line for their mates hugging them close.

I breathed in the scent that was Bella. Charlie was beside Leah talking to her softly. She stayed to protect Billy and Old Quil along with the imprints.

I looked up as I saw Jacob come in. I looked to Sam. He didn't think I noticed but I could feel the alpha in him which was stronger.

"Jacob we need to talk..." Both men walked out and I turned my attention back to Bella kissing her face. She laughed and playfully smacked me away.

I kissed her scars. "I love you."

She looked at me with her brown eyes. "I love you too.." I smiled and hugged her again, nuzzling my face into her neck.

Jacob and Sam came back and Jacob went to Billy. He snapped his head to Sam and looked down shaking his head.

Old Quil stormed out and kept muttering under his breath. It looked like Sam would be keeping alpha after all and Jacob...I don't what he was going to do. And quite frankly I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything from Jacob to the leech outside. All I cared about was my Swan and my family and that's all I needed.


End file.
